


Moonpie.

by ShaynaShepard1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaynaShepard1/pseuds/ShaynaShepard1
Summary: This is it. Della Duck has throughly messed up this time. She is stuck on the moon. Not only that but she is still pregnant. After all as we know Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!
Relationships: Daffy Duck/Della Duck, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck, Donald Duck & Penumbra (Disney: DuckTales), Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 93
Kudos: 21





	1. Pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingFranPetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/gifts).



Della stared in absolute shock at the pregnancy test in her hand. She is irregular on her periods but after two months of no periods. She realized something was wrong.

She had to sneak out of the house in order to buy the test. Yes it only costed fifteen dollars but it was Donald's money. She swiped it from his room. Donald worked hard for his money since they both turned sixteen years old. He went out and applied for six jobs on the day of their birthday. He now works two. He works at a restaurant bussing tables and at a video store. 

Uncle Scrooge couldn't be more proud of him. Della was too. But she also liked Donald's ex. His name is Daffy . He is tall, handsome and older than her. He's seventeen. He drives a Buick convertible. And he met Donald when they were bussing tables together. They dated for six months until Donald broke up with him. Donald says he was grateful they'd never slept together.

Della knew she shouldn't have gone to that Valentine's party. She also knew she shouldn't have drank wine coolers. Donald always calls her a lightweight. He says he can handle his liquor but she can't. They joke and say he got the Scottish ancestry. She got the English ancestry. Because she's more delicate.  
She sat down and thought about how she'd have to break her family's hearts. She figured Daffy wouldn't stick around after the baby was born. Also if she is having multiples. No one is gonna want her. 

She suddenly jumped when she heard a car pull up. She heard Donald's sweet voice. He came in and said" Hey Della! Listen sis. We gonna party tonight. I'm off of work for two days. And let's eat some pizza and have a tall cold one. I know you don't drink beer I got you a few wine coolers. Remember that time you got drunk at the Valentine's day bash? This will be different Del. If you don't want to drink I can't force..." He trailed off as he stared at what was on the bathroom floor. Della had red bloodshot eyes and had bit her lip so hard it bled. She was wearing a pink shirt and pants. There was a cup of a yellow substance on the counter with a stick inside. Donald walked over and looked in the cup. He turned back to Della.

She sobbed harder. She said" Donald I am so sorry! I ruined everything. I got drunk at that party and lost my virginity. I slept with Daffy and now I'm pregnant. Please forgive me! Oh God what have I done? Mom and dad and uncle Scrooge are going to kill me! I'm only sixteen! I can't be a mom."  
Donald sat down next to her and held her close to him. He whispered softly" Listen Della to my heart beat. Time your breath. And count to sixty for me okay? Can you do that? Huh?" She listened to his instructions. Felt herself calming down. Suddenly she heard a chime going off. It was Donald's cell phone. He clicked it and said" Let's reset the timer. Okay we can sit for another ten minutes." He put it back in his pocket and stood up.

He said" Umm Della? You can stay in here if you want to but I gotta bathe. I straight up smell like fish and pasta. So I gotta wash up real quick okay?" She nodded and said" Sure Donald go ahead and take a bath. After working all week you deserve it." He kissed her cheek and said" Don't call me Donald anymore. It's uncle Donald now." She smiled through her then heard a knock on the door. Someone called out pizza delivery! " Donald pushed Della out of the bathroom after handing her fifty dollars.  
She walked down the stairs and opened the door. A guy was standing there but it wasn't just anyone it was Daffy.


	2. Nausea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della is experiencing nausea.

Della stared at Daffy. He smiled and said" Hi Del! Psst! Could I get the money please Della?" She shook her head and smiled shyly. She said" ugh I'm gonna be sick!" Then she threw up all over his shoes. He almost dropped the pizzas and brownie. Donald ran down the steps with his hair sopping wet. He wrapped his arms around her and said" Hey Duck Dodgers! I missed you at work on Tuesday. So let me grab something to clean this up." Donald took Daffy's shoes and tossed them in the washer. He mopped up the mess and when Daffy s shoes were dry. He left. He kissed Della and held her close to him. 

Della felt so good and so guilty. About keeping her mouth shut and not saying anything to Daffy about the boys. But she feared for their safety and knew that Daffy had said once before that he was afraid to have kids. Because he didn't know if he'd turn out abusive like his father. Who preferred to relax by gaslighting the shit out of Daffy. He emotionally and mentally abused him. He left wounds the world couldn't see. Daffy had confided in Donald before their break up saying that if it wasn't for him and Della and his surrogate father uncle Scrooge. Daffy would die. Donald cried when he heard Daffy say that. 

Della came back to reality after thinking how much her new boyfriend was hurt. Donald gave her two slices of pizza. Three breadsticks dipped in garlic butter. And a bowl of pasta covered in cheese. She nodded her thanks and slowly ate her pasta and nibbled at a brownie.


	3. Still In Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della is now five months pregnant.

Della flipped through her books and realized she'd read everything in her library. She thought of how lucky she was now that the morning sickness had passed. The boys choose the oddest times to be active. Like it was currently at midnight. Rebel Turbo Jet and Moonpie or as Donald named them. Huey Dewey Louie and Phooey were having a dance off inside her. Della realized that Donald might be right. Maybe she should give them the names that he picked. Della was lonely. And sad a little bit. She'd be having nightmares about being trapped on the moon alone and she always heard a baby crying in the background. The baby's cries would become louder and louder as she got further away from it. She hoped it wasn't one of her boys crying because there is no way she'd be able to deal with that. She thought about the changes taking place in her brother. Donald had been avoiding her for the past week. He'd still do stuff for her. Like bring her food and rub her aching swollen feet. Remind her to eat and rest her legs. But he would run anytime she wanted a hug or a cuddle and a movie. They used to be so close with one another. She missed him. But she also knew Donald was agent 6. A spy for S H U S H. Rival to FOWL. She knew he was out there busting his hump so he could have paid time off in time for the boys arrival. She also knew he was The Duck Avenger. So that kept him busy. Plus his work. Didn't change the fact she just wanted to hang out with him. Like the old days. They were at one point so close they hatched from the same egg. Della and Donald still debate over which one of them is the oldest. Donald says it's him because he was on his way out of the egg when his head got stuck. So all you saw according to uncle Scrooge was " a chubby pair of wee duckling legs hanging out kicking." Della decided to drop kick Donald out of the egg which is how he got stuck. The she made to turn around and pop her way out the back of the egg when her dad scooped her up and wiped the egg goo off her face. She let out a weak mewl and fussed. Five minutes later Donald pushed his way out into the world and screamed as grandma put it bloody murder. He screamed loud enough for the both of them. At the injustice of having a light in his face and not being immediately served a bottle or breast. Didn't they know who he was?! He was Donald Duck! Heir to the McDuck fortune! What an outrage. Della laughed as she saw her brother for the first time. Once she was clean they moved her to clean Donald but her heart wasn't stabilized. Uncle Scrooge and their mom watched her anxiously. Until uncle Scrooge said to the nurse" Ms? Give me that boy. Give me Donald. He needs his sister." The nurse handed the baby over stuttering" Of Of Course sir! Here you are. Nice and clean." Scrooge grinned at Donald and said" Already a lady killer huh lad? That's my boy. Make the girls blush! Hahaha!" Donald just smiled slightly. Once he was placed next to Della however his smile faded and he looked concerned for her. She grabbed his hand and he put his leg on her leg. Then everyone says the miracle happened. His touch stabilized her heart and to this day he is still called a hero for saving her life. Della told her sons this story. They had already seen the three boys yesterday afternoon and Donald did a backflip down the hallway. Then he sang" Haha! They are boys! Na na na na! " Della laughed and said" Oh real mature Donnie real grown up." She lied in bed and thought about how even though they still argued over the names. They were drifting apart. Suddenly Donald came in the room and lied down on his bed. He snapped off her lamp and curled up. Della got up off her reading chair and sat on his bed. She said" Donnie boy? You okay? What's wrong? I got some cookies left! The boys wanted them but I told their little greedy butts nope we are saving half for uncle Donald cause he likes chocolate chunk too. Wanna feel?! They are kicking around in there. No sleep for mommy! Hahaha!" She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. He sighed and said" Sure Della. Thanks for the cookies. I'm just not hungry right now. My heart is broken. Magica took Minima from us again and I tried to get her back. I I I..." He burst into tears and threw himself on her stomach. She held him as he cried. Donald and Poe De Spell had been fighting over Minima for so long. Minima was a kidnapped girl who Magica had stole from her family to make a girlfriend for her brother. Because he was too ugly and selfish to get one on his own. But the spell backfired when Donald had kissed Minima. She fell for him instead. Donald was devastated because he felt he had let his girlfriend down again. Uncle Scrooge already said she could live with them if Donald got her back from Magica. So far he'd been unsucessful and it crushed him. Della had her own relationship problems. When she told her boyfriend she was pregnant he admitted that all he wanted was her money and to make matters worse according to David Vanderquack and Bianca Beakley he was a rival spy. Her boyfriend's father was working for FOWl. Della was so devastated that if it wasn't for Donald and Devon. She wouldn't eat sleep or use the restroom. Donald still had to wake her up at two am so she could pee for the fifth time. Della rubbed his back and said" Donnie we will get Mimi back. I swear it. I'll help as much as I can. Please don't give up on me. We will find Daffy and save him from his dad .Then we can get Jose and Ponchito and you can play at our wedding huh?! The Three Caballeros back together again! And my brother is the best singer in all of Mexico! " Donald laughed through his tears and said" That sounds wonderful Della just wonderful. You really want to marry that slime ball?! After he left you!" Della flinched at his yell but realized Donald was only worried about her and the babies. She said" But Donald the boys need a father. How can I teach them to be men?" Donald pointed at himself and said" I'll be their father. I'll be their uncle. Big brother, best friend. Any and everything they need I'll be that." Her eyes filled with tears and she held him tighter as the boys danced inside her.


	4. Postpardum Depression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della has always been happy. But with Donald gone and uncle Scrooge working she's now alone and nine months along.

Della threw up for the fifth time. She was tired she was sore. She was a danm cow! She absolutely loathed looking at herself in the mirror. The more she thought about it the more she missed her boyfriend deeply she slept with him . She would always want her children.  
The boys didn't ask to be here. She felt like she was forgetting something. Oh yeah Donald had called her in for another ultrasound. She heard the message on the machine. As uncle Scrooge's voice flowed through the house. He said" Hello there! This is the Mcducks house if you call for me leave a message and I'll call you back. If you call for Donald go ahead and leave a message and if you are calling for Della leave a message. Donnie and Dellie can't come to the phone because they are off becoming the greatest adventurerers of all time! Hahaha! So call ye later lassies or laddies bye now!" She smiles and a second later heard beep " Hello there Mr. McDuck this is Nancy Sosuke Della's OBGYN. It's time for her next ultrasound. This is a wellness check up and I believe one of the babies was blocking something the last time. She may have four babies instead of three. But we will check just to be sure. Have Mr.Duck bring her in at 11:00 am this morning okay. You have a great day and I'll see you all soon bye now. " Della felt a strange fisson of fear flow through her. Because she knew what was going on. These people were going to look inside her again. They would put that glowing stick inside her vagina and she'd have to smell fuckin Lysol and the thought of being in that room again made her feel anxious and scared. She could feel the boys pick up on her emotions and begin kicking the hell out of her. She put her hand on her boys. The other one she clicked the erase button and heard a female soft voice say " Message deleted You have no new messages."  
She began to giggle soon it had morphed into full on hystical laughs. She realized if she didn't get out of the house after the boys were born. She'd die. She went to her room and said"Jet, Turbo, Rebel, Moonpie. It's time to come out!" She began screaming at the top of her lungs. When her unborn ducklings refused to be born she shouted " Fine! Huey, Dewey, Louie and Phooey Duck! Come out right now! I am your mother and you will obey! " Donald walked in and listened to her shouting in the room by herself. She was going nuts and Donald didn't blame her. She still was three weeks away from giving birth. The boys would be born on October 17, 2007 Friday morning. Donald knew it couldn't come fast enough for poor Della. Because they are twins Donald felt Della's pregnancy. He had no one kicking him of course but he felt a sympathic pregnancy. According to the book he had bought today. The symptoms are as follows.

Physical symptoms. These symptoms might include nausea, heartburn, abdominal pain, bloating, appetite changes, respiratory problems, toothaches, leg cramps, backaches, and urinary or genital irritations.  
Psychological symptoms. These symptoms might include changes in sleeping patterns, anxiety, depression, reduced libido and restlessness.  
Everything she felt he felt it too. Just minus the kicking. He and Della had always been close it makes sense that his body would be in tune with hers. As he saw her cry he teared up and said" Hi Mama!" She looked up startled and embarrassed. She looked down and said in a dark voice" Hi Uncle Donald. How are you? Enjoying the outside world huh?!" Donald winced at her tone. He hated to see her so upset. Despite what Della believed Donald was the older sibling. He was out first at least a part of him was. Della says that doesn't count. But Donald thinks it does. He held out a box of chocolates and a few love books. It wasn't Della's cup of tea and Donald knew she'd much rather read about adventure and erotica but it'd only make her sadder and also aroused. So she smiled sweetly and opened her love novel. Donald was making her read books about women that had babies to get her used to the idea . As he made Della something to eat he thought about how excited he was to become an uncle. He brought Della her chicken noodle soup as she lied there listless and huge. Donald crawled on top of her and lied there listening to her heartbeat so he could hear the beautiful music his angels were listening to. She sighed softly and said" Donald? I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'm just... So danm sick of being pregnant. I wish they'd come out already. I'm so bored. If it wasn't for you and uncle Scrooge. I'd have been lost it. I swear. I love you. Don't ever leave me. " Donald didn't answer he just picked up a spoon and fed her some soup. . She smiled finally able to sleep at four am. But still she was getting some rest. Donald kissed her cheek and said"I'll never leave you Della. I'll always be here." She fell into dreams of her and Daffy's boys and spinning stars above them. The next day she wrote them her moon lullaby.  
Della’s Moon Lullaby she and Donald would sing to the boys when they were still in their eggs.

Look to the stars my darling baby boys

Life is strange and vast

Filled with wonders and joys

Face each new sun

With eyes clear and true

Unafraid of the unknown

Because we'll face it all with you!


	5. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della thinks she is two weeks away from giving birth and she is going through Braxton Hicks pains to prepare. She is wrong.

Della squated down over a pillow and Donald helped her with her breathing. He said" Come on now Del. Go in and out. In and out. Count to six. Remember what Dr. Sosuke said Deep breaths will slow the heartrate and you can have your waterbirth but first you need to lower your blood pressure." She glared at him and said" I remember uncle Donald! I know how to breathe! I just want them out! There's not enough room for me and them so somebody's gotta go! And this is my stomach so it's gotta be them. I want to have these eggs so I can sleep on my stomach again Donnie!" Donald looked so upset and he held her close to him in a long hug. Then he said" Let's look at the positives huh? I found this online Della look! This is a neat article

Moms Day! 10 Reasons To Love Having a Baby Boy 

10 Reasons To Love Having a Baby Boy

Lucky enough to be raising a bouncing baby boy? Hooray! There are plenty of reasons to rejoice in your mini-me.  
Here are 10 reasons why having that little guy rocks.  
1\. The Clothes

Sure, baby girls' clothes might be cuter, but boys' clothes are simpler and fewer in number, which makes a new mama's life much easier. This simplicity comes with a hidden bonus: you won't spend nearly as much money dressing your little guy as you would a girl.  
2\. His Energy Is Super Fun

Little boys tend to be very physical and very high energy. It's pure pleasure (and occasionally a little nervewracking) to watch as they discover the world.  
3\. The No-Care Hair

Born bald? No matter, he's a boy! And when his hair comes in, it's likely to be low maintenance. You might even be able to cut it yourself at home. Beats fighting tangles and struggling with braids!  
4\. Boys Love Their Mamas

Call it the Oedipus complex if you must, but no one can deny that baby boys have an extra-special love for their moms. Enjoy that unconditional adoration while it lasts, mamas!  
5\. There's Less Pressure

Sure you're his mom, but he's more likely to want to marry someone like you than actually be you. With a girl, you're required to show her how to be a woman, for better or worse; with a boy, there's none of that gender role model pressure.  
6\. The Nicknames

Bud, little dude, stinker, monkey... what do you call your boy? Baby nicknames tend to reflect some quirk or individuality your little guy has shown that makes you smile. They're such a sweet way to express affection for your little gent!  
7\. A Window Into Your Hubby's Childhood

His mom has told you some stories, but the best glimpse into how your husband or partner was as a child is through your little guy. Maybe you can see the resemblance in the photos, or your partner loves to go toy shopping and bring home classics that he loved as a kid. Having a little boy around is sure to bring out the kid in your guy, right down to the toy airplane noises and sandcastle-building contests.  
8\. A Chance To Play With "Boy" Toys

Growing up girl, you likely had more Barbies than blocks, or perhaps you were a true tomboy who loved getting dirty and playing guns. Whatever the case, your little guy probably loves trains, sticks, balls, and other traditionally "boy" toys. Here's your chance to dial into the world of rough and tumble play, whether you missed out on it in your childhood or just miss your childhood!  
9\. There's No Pink

Just ask the mother of a girl, it's pretty easy to get sick of pink everything. But you never hear anyone complain about too much blue (or green, red, or the other traditionally masculine colors).  
10\. No Cycles to Sync

Even the most ardent fans of women fear puberty and the accompanying hormonal mood swings of teenage girls. As mom to a boy, you won't be immune to trying teenage times, of course, but at least you'll never have to worry about being on the same cycle (read: twice the hormonal madness!).  
Della smiled softly and she said" You're right. I'm just so sore and aching. I wish they'd come out already. I'm going to wash my super long thick hair the boys gave to me. Okay?"  
Donald nodded and said"Don't spend three hours in there like last time Della. I want to take a shower too and I'm sick of you using all the hot water." He grinned at her and she kissed his cheek and said"I promise I won't use it all. " She went and lit her cinnamon candles and filled up the tub with warm water. As it hit she sighed and stared at her huge baby bump. The boys looked like a tiny island surrounded by a sea of bubbles. Della rubbed her boys and they kicked back to say Hello. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. She wished Daffy had loved her but all he wanted was money. How anyone could choose money over their own flesh and blood was beyond her and Donald's understanding. Donald was only their uncle and the best one on Earth. But he wasn't their dad. Della cried as she felt the boys begin their nightly dance off inside her. She said" Boys I'm so sorry he doesn't love you. But I do and Donald does and Devon. And the rest of the family. I promise Donald and I will love you guys twice as much to make up for it. Donald always calls you his boys well that's the truth you are his boys. And mine and Devon's too! We will look after you and you guys are the heirs to uncle Scrooges empire. So the minute you all learn to talk he'll drag you to his meetings. They are long and boring and ohhhh! I think I'm gonna puke. " She leaned over the side of the tub and threw up a little. Then felt a splash of water hit. She looked down and screamed. Her water had just broke.  
Donald came in with her robe. She just kept screaming even as he with his eyes closed helped her into it. She said" No no no no no! Danm it! I'm not ready they arent ready. Donnie you aren't ready! We aren't ready!" Donald gazed into her eyes and said" Della it's October 14, Thursday night. When they actually come out they will be born on Friday the fifteenth. That's your due date. Happy b day Huey Dewey Louie and Phooey! " He kissed her stomach and began braiding her hair into a Russian braid. She sat on the floor and thought about how her life would change after tomorrow. She felt a strange anxiety like she was a caged animal who would chew her leg off to escape. Donald was right. The eggs would be out of her in a few hours and as she went in and out of labor pains. One thing was on her mind. She kept repeating the word escape over and over in her head. She didn't quite know why but as the first egg. Huey/ Jett pushed his way out of her. She knew she had to run away. Forty seven minutes later everything was ready and Donald was toweling her hair off as he rebraided it after washing it in the sink. As she looked at herself in the mirror she studied herself. She was dressed in her favorite yellow outfit holding a bag in the foyer of the house when it hits her. She could take the boys on adventures! Maybe even to explore the final fronter space. Where no man has gone before! As she looked up at the snowflakes swirling in the air around her. She pulled out a little notebook and as her brothers Donald, Devon and Uncle Scrooge all fussed over her in the car. Petting her and holding her hand. She drew up blueprints for a rocket. She would give her boys the stars. And the name of the rocket would be The Spear Of Selene. She was so distracted by her design. She didn't hear Donald tell the nurse the boys names as Huey Dewey and Louie. Not even did she notice that one of her eggs didn't come out. The one Donald would have called Phooey.


	6. The Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della crept up out of the house after she discovered Gyro and Uncle Scrooge had built her rocket for her. She didn't know she was still pregnant with one more duckling. If she had she'd have never left.

_Della crept up out of the room where she was bored watching a movie with Donald. He had fallen asleep in her lap. She carefully lifted him up and drapped a blanket around him. She peaked him on the cheek and he stirred slightly and mumbled "Della don't go. Stay here with me. With us. Don't leave me alone." She felt a jolt of fear flow through her. But she smiled and whispered to Donald. "I'll never leave you Donnie boy. You know that. Big sis will always be here for you and our boys." Donald smiled and whispered softly"Goodnight Della. I love you. Oh and Del?" She looked back with her hand on the knob and spoke"Yes Don?" Donald screamed"I'm the oldest! I'm your big brother! " Then rolled over and fell back asleep. She giggled sweetly and opened the door._

She snuck into the room where the boys were and sighed softly "Hi boys. What's up with my guys tonight? Everyone doing good?" She walked over and shined the light on them. They turned away from it as always. She kissed them gently and felt them bounce back from inside their eggs. She whispered to them  
"Mommy will be home soon. I just need one more trip and then we can all be happy. I'm going to give my boys the stars! Give me three or four days again. Be good for your uncles and don't hatch yet. Until I get back. I love you so much Jett, Turbo Rebel and um... Well I love you all anyway." She wrote two notes one for uncle Scrooge and the other for Donald. Donald's note told him what to rename the boys. And uncle Scrooge's was an apology for what she was about to do. 

As she was on the rocket leaving Earth's atmosphere she realized that she didn't have enough fuel. She shugged and said"Well I'll only be gone a few days. No prob. I gotta get back before the boys hatch so..."Suddenly her uncle's face appeared on the screen" Della Lolly Duck! What the hell are you doing?! You need to come back lass turn the rocket around Gyro says." She punched the screen to make it work and when she looked up she seen the cosmic storm. She realized she'd made a mistake and felt something move inside of her. She screamed"Ahhhhhhh! Oh no what is that?!" She heard her cellphone chime go off then looked down at the tissue paper sitting on her control panel. It had said in perfect black letters. Pregnant. Then the lightening struck her and the rocket and the duckling freezing him. The last thing uncle Scrooge heard was Della's screams. The last thing she said was"No I can't be pregnant still. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm sorry Phooey please be okay baby please!"  
He heard someone say"Who is Phooey?! Where is Della?!" He looked back and seen Donald with his hair a mess from sleeping and three eggs in a stroller. It would be their last time speaking for ten long years.


End file.
